


Short Stories & Drabbles

by Backlighting



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>字数及篇幅较短小的故事/片段聚集地。<br/>通常是随手摸出来的产物……<br/>每个章节为独立故事，无关连性。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定不完全的现代AU。  
> Paring: Jaytim、DamiDick無差。

Damian面无表情地跟在Tim後头寻找他们的座位。

Tim修长的手指夹住机票，两手各拎着一个被塞得变形的旅行袋，一只中型的泰迪熊被他夹在胸口和手肘之间。

Damian十分不想承认这名有着搜集泰迪熊怪癖的青年是他的哥哥。Tim的床上堆满了大大小小的泰迪熊，数量多到挤压了他的睡眠空间。Alfred最後清出了一个房间给Tim摆放他的泰迪熊收藏。

相较於Tim，只背着简易後背包的Damian看起来就轻便了很多。但Damian拒绝帮Tim提行李。他愚蠢的哥哥永远都学不会如何正确且有效地利用行李箱的空间，生活自理能力堪比灾难。

入座後Damian从口袋里拉出耳机线。Tim打开上方的行李柜，用尽全力将袋子挤进去的途中，有个比Tim高了一截的男性空服员走了过来，他额前一簇灰白的头发非常引人注目，他伸出援手协助Tim将袋子放进行李柜。

Tim像个傻子一样呆站一旁，全身都僵住了。Damian望着Tim痴痴地盯着空服员的视线，对此在心中评价Tim或许正在计划要如何将对方拆吃入腹。

“谢谢。”并且他敢肯定Tim摆出的是最高等级的甜美笑容。

“不客气。”空服员歪了歪嘴角微笑。Damian彷佛能听见邱比特射出弓箭正中Tim心口的声音。他翻了翻白眼，坏坏的帅气，Drake的最爱。

Tim目送与他擦肩而过的空服员离开。他呼了一口气，把自己扔进座位里，抱着他的蠢熊眨巴着眼睛。

Damian在Tim开口发表任何花痴的感想前出言嘲讽：“Drake，控制表情。你的脸完全写出了你脑中想着的一切。” 

“你等着吧，我会在飞机落地前要到他的电话。”要是没办法，黑进航空公司的员工资料库对他来说也不是什麽难事。

Damian嗤了一声，准备戴上耳机时，那只浅棕色的泰迪熊突然被塞进了他的怀中。

“把你的蠢熊拿开。”Damian威胁地眯起眼睛。

“喔，Damian。他走回来了！我暂时不能让我的嗜好毁损我的形象。”

Damian对着Tim龇牙裂嘴，在空服员经过他们走掉後，他一把捏起了泰迪熊扔回Tim那儿。

“拜托，就一趟飞机的时间。”

“没门。”

他们俩争执得太激烈，甚至没听见起飞的广播。在最後一次Tim把可恶的泰迪按进他的肚子里，他准备对此提出绝对不公平的交换条件时，Tim像是被人按了静音按钮似的突然沉默了下来，他的视线从Damian的脸上转移到了更高的地方。

Damian原以为他身後是站着那名灰白色浏海的空服员，他甚至都准备好如何嘲笑Tim亲手毁掉自己的形象。但当Damian揽着泰迪熊侧过身抬头，看见的却是另一名拥有一头柔软黑色短发的空服员——英俊爽朗，轮廓和肤色带着一丝异域风情。

空服员脸上礼貌的温和笑容宛若冬日暖阳，他开口对Damian柔声说道：“我很遗憾告知您，为了您和小熊的安全，起飞时您不能抱着它。我必须把这个可爱的小家伙放进上方的行李柜里面。”

他朝Damian伸出了手，“不知道我是否有这个荣幸帮忙？”Tim轻轻地掐了把Damian的手臂。Damian回过神，把Tim的泰迪熊递给了对方。

Damian迅速地瞪了Tim一眼，用手肘去顶Tim的肋骨。Tim闷哼一声，装作没事一样的开始系安全带。

空服员打开了行李柜，将泰迪熊放进里头时，不小心撞着了熊的头。Damian看见对方蓝得不可思议的漂亮眼睛溢出一抹惊慌。他急忙地抚摸泰迪熊毛茸茸的头顶，皱起眉头懊恼地对Damian说道：“我很抱歉！”

Damian的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红。

Tim越过身帮他的弟弟系上安全带，就好像他是多麽称职的哥哥一样。他对空服员微笑，“我代替我弟弟谢谢你的帮忙。”

空服员盖上了行李柜，“举手之劳。祝你们旅途愉快。”

Tim在空服员走掉之後伸出手指戳了戳Damia涨红的脸颊，Damian像只炸毛的猫张牙舞爪地打掉Tim的手。Tim嗷了一声，按住发红的手背。

“你欠我一次。”Damian咬牙切齿地说，低头翻找掉落在座位间的耳机线。

Tim看着他的小弟弟仍旧发红的耳根，蜷在座位上笑成了一团。


	2. A Special Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23日的压线文， **大纲式注意** 。

1　  
Tim向Alfred要了Jason最喜欢的蛋糕的食谱，但是他没有请求Alfred教他怎麽做。  
在大宅里实在太危险了。Dick可能会泄漏他的计画，况且Tim也不想要Damian藉机嘲讽他。

2　  
Tim按照Alfred的食谱尝试做蛋糕，再次失落地发现自己没有任何烹饪的才能。  
他找上Stephanie帮忙。Tim认真观看Stephanie如何制作蛋糕，还得一边应付对方朝他丢过来的各种犀利的问题。

3  
Tim仍然担心计画是否能进行的顺利。  
这是他第一次在Jason的怀抱当中失眠。

4　  
距离Jason回家只剩下九个小时。  
Tim拿着搅拌棒，来回翻着被他压在牛奶盒底下的小册子。  
他後悔没有录下Stephanie制作蛋糕的视频，那可能使一切变得简单许多。

5  
Tim不知道自己在做什麽，他有些却步。  
他甚至不知道Jason对他做的事情会有什麽样的反应。  
Jason会喜欢他的秘密计画吗？

6  
很明显的Jason对他撒了谎。因为Jason提早了五个小时回到家，手上拎着一个精美的袋子。  
Tim抱着装满奶油的挤花袋愣在厨房。他瞪大眼睛，不想漏掉Jason脸上任何的表情。  
Jason只是平静地朝他走了过来，伸出手抹过他的脸颊。  
Tim看见Jason舔掉了手指上的鲜奶油，还有他唇角勾起的弧度。

7  
“……我是不是很傻？”  
“不，我只庆幸你没把厨房给烧了。”

8  
Jason接手了蛋糕的装饰工作。  
Tim坐在厨房的高脚椅上拆Jason送给他的礼物，抬头时发现蛋糕上站着两只嘴对嘴的巧克力小鸟。

9  
Jason用勺子挖了一口蛋糕，坏笑道：“我一开始以为你会选择我们初次接吻的那天。”  
Tim感受到一股热度从耳根蔓延到脸颊。他想起在他和Jason未确立关系时，那个粗暴又急促的吻。  
他把脸埋进限量版泰迪熊的脖子里。  
Jason说得没有错，Tim的确花了好一段时间思考他们该纪念的到底是哪天。

10  
去年的今天是他们向彼此坦承心意的日子。

  



	3. Unfinished Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雨季丶咖啡与陌生人。  
> 咖啡店丶平凡人AU。坑。JayTim。  
> 去年十一月初刚拾笔时用来练习的随笔。

1

头顶上的遮雨棚滴答作响。这场雨注定会下得越来越大。Jason站在店门外，白色衬衫的袖子挽了半截起来。他的手指来回摩娑着兜里打火机上的刻字纹路。湿气太重了，Jason不想要他的菸被打湿。

今天将会是不寻常的一天。

Jason的视线被踩踏在水漥里的声响给吸引了，有个小小的人影正从小巷的另一头跑了过来。穿着深色连帽衫的男孩在靠近Jason的时候犹疑着放慢了脚步，最後在Jason面前停了下来，靴底溅起一些水花泼到了Jason的裤管上。比他矮上许多的男孩仍旧站在雨棚外，没有立即进来躲雨的打算。男孩的半张脸淹没在帽檐底下，从Jason的角度只看得到小巧的鼻子和抿得紧紧的嘴唇。

“开店了没有？”男孩开口问道，声音非常不耐烦且暴躁，还带着儿童特有的奶气。看来阴雨绵绵的季节似乎为Jason带来了一位小顾客。他侧过身，伸手将挂在店门前“休息中”的牌子转了半圈。

男孩朝他跨了一步，走进了遮雨棚底下。他拉下湿淋淋的兜帽，露出蓬松柔软的短发，随後抬起一双明亮的蓝眼睛皱着眉打量Jason。他倒是有十分漂亮的五官，不过那噘着嘴丶一脸坏脾气的样子，让Jason联想到了Grumpy Cat。

“营业中。”Jason推开门，男孩的目光一下子被头顶上发出清脆声响的鸟儿门铃给吸引了。“还有，把你的靴底给弄乾，小子。”

Jason的第六感一向很准确，而这间坐落在诡异地点的咖啡馆同样只招呼不寻常的客人。

 

2

Tim规划了一个能让他在最短的时间内前往Gotham大学上课的新路线，为的是能多得到几分钟赖在被窝里的早晨时间。新路线途中会经过一条十分不起眼，杳无人烟的小巷。有一家咖啡馆坐落在巷子的中段，他没有招牌丶没有名字，Tim甚至不知道这家咖啡馆究竟是什麽时候开张的。建筑看起来有些复古，外墙是木的，漆上了深的红褐色。这家咖啡馆还有飘忽不定，相当随兴的营业时间。当店里头昏黄的灯亮着的时候，从外头透过窗户可以窥见里面的样貌——整齐的吧台，置物架上用玻璃罐装着的咖啡豆，木制的桌椅，堆满书籍的老旧书架。但是没有人。

Tim从没看过店里有任何一个顾客，也没见过任何一个类似店主的人待在咖啡馆里，这让Tim每天经过那家咖啡馆时都会忍不住瞧上几眼。他十分好奇店主会是怎麽样的一个人，把店开设在这种几乎无人会上门光顾的地段，没有生意，更无利润可言。

一如往常地前往学校上课，Tim把脚步放的很轻，小心翼翼地避过地上的水洼。他并不是特别讨厌下雨的日子，只要那些雨水不濡湿他的衣裤。刚拐进巷子，就瞧见一个高大的男子站在那家咖啡馆的黑色遮雨棚下避雨。Tim愣了一下，把下滑的侧肩包往上提，用伞挡住了自己的半张脸，让他经过店门口时，能偷偷打量那个男人。深色长裤的裤脚胡乱地塞进了脚下的短靴里，身上穿着一件棕色的皮夹克，修长的指尖夹着一根未被燃起的香菸，俐落有型的黑色短发，浏海处却有一簇突兀的白，底下是一双接近於湖绿色的蓝眼睛……

Tim这才意识到他和那个陌生男人对上了眼。他窘迫并匆忙地收回视线，把伞压得更低，快步走过，溅起的雨水弄脏了他的牛仔裤。在那之前，他似乎看见了对方嘴角掠过的一丝若有似无的微笑。

雨声中夹杂着被推开的门撞击到铃铛的清脆声响。Tim回过头，已不见男人的身影，只剩下刻着几个小字的木牌挂在咖啡馆的门把上左右晃荡。

“Open.”

 

3

Gotham的雨季开始了，空气中充斥着黏腻湿气的味道。Tim走出教学大楼，抬头看着比平时更加灰蒙的天空。雨暂时停了，但随时都有可能再降下来。他把手伸进包里摸索，却找不到他需要的东西。他肯定是把伞忘在家了，更糟的是刚刚结束的课堂中他没有任何熟识的同学或朋友。现在他只能祈祷在他赶回家之前别下雨，他可不想要顶着感冒的风险浑身湿淋淋地回到家。

小雨飘了起来，驱散一些讨厌的黏腻感。但老天似乎不是很给他面子，Tim拐进那条无人小巷的瞬间，大雨从天空倒了下来。他把背包护在怀里，加快步伐跑进小巷里唯一的遮雨处——那家神秘咖啡馆的遮雨棚底下。雨实在太大了，Tim不得不把背几乎贴到咖啡馆的外墙上。大雨打湿了雨棚底下的一半遮蔽处，在剩下一半的乾燥地上划过几笔水花的痕迹。

现在雨声笼罩他所有的感官了。视觉上白蒙蒙的一片，以及倾盆的雨声占据他所有的听觉。他无法否认，这很难让人不沉浸於此。Tim不讨厌下雨天。他觉得下雨让人平静，雨声隔绝一切，覆盖了整个世界。同时下雨给了他自己一个不需要出门的理由。伴着让一切安静下来的雨声，他能蜷缩在被窝里抱着笔记本看推理影集，然後打个小盹睡过去。那总是带给他些许的幸福感受。

他用袖子抹了把脸，侧头注意到咖啡馆的灯是暗的。Tim想检查他的书和笔记本有没有受到这场雨的波及，刚拉开背包的拉炼，就听见被雨声掩盖的微弱铃铛声响从身侧传来。在Tim眼中如慢动作播映一般，咖啡馆的门从里头被拉开了。那个和他曾经有过一面之缘的男人探了半个身子出来，看了外头的大雨一眼。而後那对漂亮的蓝绿色眼珠转了转，视线落到了半张着嘴的Tim脸上。

“要进来吗？”他问。

 

TBC?


End file.
